Standing
by pentafish
Summary: Unrelated short pieces on different bladers' characters or pivotal moments in their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Standing Still

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Burst

* * *

Free has a quiet strength: one that doesn't brag or threaten, but rather one that waits for just the right moment—

* * *

Free de la Hoya never stood out in the way other people stood out. He was never dramatic, or rowdy, or angelic.

Instead, Free de la Hoya stood still.

That was how he listened and learned when it came to the sport he loved so much.

(That was how he let the curious forest wildlife approach him, too.)

He had an ability to let your eyes pass right over him when assessing his strength and threat level. That would be your first mistake. But you wouldn't be alone. Countless others, before he was recognized internationally, made that mistake.

Challenging him would be the next. Of course, Fafnir stood still, too, right in the center of a dish. You'd imagine that the bey was practically begging an opponent to come and attack. The bey was, but not in the way you'd think. Underestimating the golden bey would be your last mistake.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!

I've decided to make thia a series, with different characters featured every chapter. The title/theme would be "standing": like standing up, standing out, etc.

Let me know what you think! I might also take requests :)


	2. Chapter 2: Handstand

_A/N: This one's a bit longer, just under 200 words. Enjoy! Feedback welcome :)_

_I don't own Beyblade Burst._

* * *

Cuza remembers the basics as he decides to join BC Sol.

* * *

Handstands were basic. At least to Cuza, a top-notch acrobatic performer. But after Top Wand's loss, he wondered if that's what he should go back to.

The basics.

He loved his time at Top Wand, but he saw a future for himself with another team, a future as bright as the golden star on their emblem.

So maybe it was time to go back to the basics, and remember _why_ he joined Top Wand: to improve at the sport he loved. And he'd done just that, bought Top Wand glory and happiness and improvement.

But maybe he could do it for another team, too.

His goal was basic, as all true bladers' were.

He knew Top Wand would continue to dazzle the world. He also knew his team would understand and support him no matter what. Because Cuza was a part of Top Wand, and Top Wand was a part of Cuza. Always.

So Cuza Ackermann the blader decides to head into the setting sun, towards a brighter, better version of Cuza Ackermann the blader.

But their basic goal would be the same, as simple as a handstand for Cuza: to be the world's best blader.


	3. Chapter 3: Standing Tall

_A/N: Hello hello! Here's a commission I got a while back (that I may have been procrastinating on). _

_His name is Cheng Yamabuki, and his bey is called Creation Calmeterion. Even though he's a fan-made character, I think Cheng's attitude towards blading is pretty representative of all true bladers. Enjoy!_

* * *

The competition is always tough; it always would be. But so was he. So was his partner. And that was enough.

* * *

Cheng's confidence and decisiveness during battles often took opponents by surprise—one wouldn't usually guess it from his usual quiet, reflective demeanor, or his easy camaraderie with friends.

The transformation would start with his eyes, as they sharpened from their regular bright clementine to something more inferno-like than not.

A wide grin would follow, an unfailing sign that Calmaterion's spirit, synced with his own, was rising, towering, _thundering_ over the stadium yet again, eager to fight beside his partner.

Last came thd rush of wind and sound, a manifestation of undeniable power driving the bey forward to victory yet again.

Each true opponent's battling style presented a unique challenge to his position as a blader in the world. Cheng had his fair share of them, from overwhelming sound barriers to deafening tidal-wave illusions. And though he always faced them head-on, they were never easy to beat.

And crazy as it may seem, he hoped it would always be this challenging, because only with competition could he and Calmaterion become _strongest_.

(Besides, what fun were tournaments without any challenges?)

Eyes blazing as he looked forward to the next battle, Cheng knew that Calmaterion and he, they would always stand tall.

* * *

A/N: kudos if you liked my beyblade metal references haha. feedback always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4: Standing Corrected

_A/N: Hey there! It's been a while, but I'm back with a Silas one that's also over 200. I'm not sure why I struggled with this one for so long, but hopefully it turned out alright. _

_Cheers to StarWave612 who requested this in chapter 2 haha. I hope you enjoy! Reviews and such appreciated!_

* * *

As Silas adjusts to BC Sol, he reconsiders Valt's impact on his life—which is rare, because Silas is usually right.

* * *

Silas had been equal parts amused, annoyed, and unflinching when he first battled Valt. He'd been convinced his trip was a waste: BC Sol officially sucked now (besides Free).

Until their rematch. Silas couldn't remember the last time he'd been so _wrong_ about a battle's outcome.

It was easy for Silas to figure out opponents' overall style and possible weaknesses. It was harder to figure out where he stood with Valt's thoughts on "beyblading spirit" since Valt _apparently_ had a talent for making Silas wrong.

Silas battled because he was good at it (and he knew it), not 'cause he cared for _friendship_ through battling, but—

Didn't he like BC Sol? Doesn't he give _free_ advice to his teammates? Wasn't he enjoying Satomb's company more?

Maybe blading _was_ becoming less about his own gain and more about, um, spirit. _Maybe_ he liked BC Sol's training, and maybe he was getting stronger _with_ them. (Although… he still wanted to battle Free.)

In the distance, he heard Valt's vaguely obnoxious voice begging for a battle. So he hadn't ended up hating the kid after all, and he didn't dislike the slow yet genuine grin, tempered with Satomb's savagery, that spread across his face in answer.

And maybe that was okay.


End file.
